Tube Trains
Tube Trains is the first part of the 5th episode of Season 3 of The Mr. Men Show. Plot Mr. Grumpy and everyone's plot: Mr. Tickle, Mr. Bump, Miss Whoops, Miss Daredevil, Mr. Happy, Miss Sunshine, Mr. Messy, Mr. Fussy, Mr. Nosey, Mr. Small, Mr. Bounce, Mr. Strong, Mr. Nervous, Miss Helpful, Miss Chatterbox, Miss Calamity, Mr. Noisy, Mr. Quiet, Miss Scary, Mr. Scatterbrain, Mr. Lazy, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Stubborn, Miss Bossy, Miss Magic, Miss Giggles, Mr. Funny, Mr. Tall and Miss Curious are going on a District Line journey to East Ham. Miss Scary says that tube trains hadn't been scary. Little Miss Naughty's plot: Today is Little Miss Naughty's perfect day. Miss Naughty is going on a Victoria Line journey to Tottenham Hale. When she arrives at Tottenham Hale, she decides to go to Stratford on Greater Anglia. Mr. Uppity, Mr.Bump and Little Miss Slippery's plot: Mr. Uppity, Mr. Bump and Little Miss Slippery take a tube train down town, But Mr. Uppity was very rude to Mr. Bump. He said Mr. Bump was the worst passenger ever that hurt Mr. Bump's feelings Little Miss Slippery told Mr. Uppity not to say that, But Mr. Uppity then insulted Little Miss Slippery, and She slipped on the floor, Mr. Bump fell out the window and said Poppity Poop!. Mr. Uppity that nothing and forgot about it. Mr. Greedy, Mr. Chatterbox, Mr. Daydream, Mr. Busy and Mr. Forgetful's plot: Mr. Greedy, Mr. Chatterbox, Mr. Daydream, Mr. Busy and Mr. Forgetful are going on a Piccadilly Line journey to Arnos Grove. Mr. Forgetful is very forgetful that he left his stuff at home. Mr. Happy and Miss Sunshine's plot: At the Good Morning Dillydale studio, Miss Daredevil and Mr. Scatterbrain are going to talk about Tube Trains. Miss Daredevil thinks that Tube Trains are fast. Mr. Scatterbrain can't think what Tube Trains look like. Mr. Rude's plot: Mr. Rude adverts he's the manager of the Central Line and Waterloo & City Line. Note: This plot was deleted in the UK version, because this plot is unpopular. Mr. Worry, Mr. Brave, Mr. Clever, Little Miss Splendid and Little Miss Neat's plot: Mr. Worry, Mr. Brave, Mr. Clever, Little Miss Splendid and Little Miss Neat are taking the route 279 to Dillydale Station. Mr. Worry is so worried. They're going on a journey on the Northern Line to Brent Cross. Mr. Rush and Mr. Snow's plot: Mr. Rush and Mr. Snow are taking the route 391 to Dillydale Station. Mr. Rush has to rush to the Waterloo & City line platform, because he's going on a journey to Waterloo. Mr. Snow keep telling Mr. Rush to not rush. The next train arrives and they got on. Mr. Perfect, Miss Trouble, Mr. Grumble, and Miss Shy's plot: Mr. Perfect and his friends are going from Stratford on Greater Angila to Dillydale Station. Outside, the four wait for the drivers of the 1992 stock train to start up their engine on the Central Line. Mr. Awesome,Mr.Cheerful, Mr. Perfect, and Mr. Noisy's plot: Mr. Awesome, Mr. Perfect, and Mr. Noisy are in a 1970's educational film-style skit about minding the gap. Note: This plot was deleted in the UK version, due to it being unpopular. Notes Mr. Sneeze sings Mind the Gap. Category:My pages